


Honeypot

by sommeil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: exopromptmeme, EXO - Freeform, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommeil/pseuds/sommeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok has had his eye on Luhan since they first spoke to each other in chem class. But Luhan is just being nice and probably only wants to use him to get a good grade to pass, right? Someone like Luhan would never be into a guy like Minseok, or so he believes. He may think the well-liked, athletic exchange student is just a good-looking guy that knows how to play soccer, but he's a bit more all-knowing than he lets on. Too bad Minseok won't find out until Luhan has him helplessly lured and baited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeypot

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for the exopromptmeme on LJ! Filled out a Luhan/Xiumin prompt, which was:
> 
> "the usual friends falling for each other but when person A confesses to person B, he got so shy so he ran away but person B blocked his way so it just turned into a chasing/hide and seek game until B got A out of his hiding place and they confess to each other properly.
> 
> +up to the author to decide who confesses to who  
> +lots of fluff please"

Minseok couldn’t really understand why Luhan seemed to wanna hang around someone like him.

It was so stereotypical, like something out of a movie. Minseok was a nerd: soft-spoken and taciturn, while Luhan was a boisterous, athletic college socialite. An exchange student from China to boot; exchange students were always popular.

They were practically friends, though Minseok often didn’t hang out with him outside of class. Actually, outside of class, Minseok practically tried to avoid Luhan on purpose – it wasn’t easy to be around someone you painfully had a one-sided crush on, but it seemed like the more he tried to avoid Luhan, the more they ended up running into each other or went somewhere to hang out. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad, considering that Minseok got to be around Luhan, but he was always deathly afraid he’d let something slip.

Most of the time, they hung out together like this. Being stuck after-hours in a dark, musty chemistry laboratory. It more often than not consisted of mostly Minseok doing the work, but he didn’t really mind. He was perfectly contented with idly chit-chatting in class or wasting time goofing off while trying to do a lab report if it meant he could spend time with Luhan, in spite of the fact that he was afraid Luhan would find out. He was so quiet and nervous around him he wasn’t sure what else to talk about besides class, or mutual interests like soccer.

Minseok was working on finishing up some of the lab observations when Luhan began to lose interest. He looked up from his writing when he heard a thump and out of the corner of his eye, saw Luhan trying to jump on to the top edge of the closet behind their lab bench.

“Um, I don’t think you should do that, Luha-“ Minseok squeaked. Luhan had suddenly gotten close to his face, his big sparkling eyes staring down at Minseok, foreheads almost touching. He put a finger to Minseok’s lips.

“Shh, it’s fine,” he said, backing away with a playful smirk on his lips. He didn’t break eye contact until he turned back ground to what he was doing. Minseok simply nodded and chuckled back nervously. He normally wasn’t this bashful, for some reason when he was around Luhan, he always had a way of making Minseok clam up into his shell. He felt even more like his life was a cheesy movie, with him being hopelessly wooed by the cool kid.

Luhan climbed back up on the lab stool he pulled over to the laboratory closet. He went up on his toes and he grasped the top edge and used his other hand to feel around.

“I know it’s around here…somewhere…” he patted around.

“What are you trying to look f-“

“Found it!” Luhan said as he cut Minseok off with enthusiasm. He hopped down from the stool and held up a silver key with pride.

“Er, what is it?” he said with a suspicious glance. Luhan walked up to Minseok and got in his face again. Oh, I wish he would stop doing that, Minseok thought. The closeness was almost becoming too much for him.

“It’s the key to the professor’s office,” he smiled.

“Why do you need the key to the professor’s office?” Minseok asked, stepping back from Luhan and looking him up and down. Luhan let out a snort and looked at Minseok with a playful smile.

“To get the answers to this lab report, duh!”

“But, we’re almost done, we just need to do the –“

“Calculations, yeah, I know. Look, I don’t know about you, but it’s a Thursday night, and I’m probably just gonna hit the sack when I get outta here. And I’ve got things to do this weekend,” he said, twirling the key around his finger, “And, they don’t include spending my Friday and Saturday night doing math,” Luhan said, walking all around the laboratory, “All that Dr. Park is looking for, is to see if we got the right calculations at the end. Completion. Not even full lab report. Come on, I know you’re a bit of a nerd but I bet you don’t even want to spend your time doing this crap. Right?”

Minseok shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. He looked down at his pencil and paper, then back up at Luhan. He didn’t mind, really, but truthfully, he probably would rather be playing video games or something.

“Um, well, I guess n-“

“So come on!” Luhan, in his twirling about, had made it to the opposite end of the laboratory, outside the door leading to the professor’s office. Minseok set down his pencil and apprehensively shuffled over to Luhan, who began to jiggle the key into the door. Click.

 

 

“Hmph, it’s a bit stuffy in here,” Luhan said while taking a 360 degree glance around the room. “I heard he keeps a binder filled with his test keys and lab report notes somewhere…you look over there and I’ll look in this cabinet,” he said as he plopped into the teacher’s swiveling chair. Minseok gave a meek ‘Okay,’ and shuffled through some random papers on his desk, not really interested in Luhan’s mischievous antics.

 

A few minutes went by and Luhan frustratingly shut the last drawer in the filing cabinet.

“Ugh, I don’t see it anywhere, do you?” He asked. Minseok should his head no and sighed. Luhan had swiveled around in the teacher’s chair, legs apart as he stretched then leaned over to rest his elbows on his knees. He caught a peek of the bulge in Luhan’s sweatpants as he moved around. Suddenly Minseok just felt like leaving.

“Look, it’s fine, we can meet up in the dining hall and you can just copy me, if you really want to get out of here.”

Luhan looked at him and laughed, leaning back into the chair again. “You’re definitely a geek aren’t you?” he teased. Minseok shifted uncomfortably again, looking from side to side. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond. As he tried to open his mouth, Luhan began to speak again. “What do you do for fun, anyways? I don’t really ever see you at the parties I go to.”

Minseok sat on the desk, crushing some of the professor’s papers in the process. He shyly put his arm on his elbow as he began to speak.

“Uh, well, I don’t really go to parties…I mean, I do, but, they’re not the same kinds of parties you go to.”

“Like what?”

“Well…um…sometimes me and the guys in the comp sci department get together and drink…”

Luhan nearly leapt out of his chair. “Wow, you drinking? For real? You surprised me there, Seokkie. But I guess everyone drinks in college, right? So, then, what else you do for fun?”

“Uh, well, we do that and then sometimes we like to play…League of Legends together…”

Luhan began to laugh. Minseok cheeks began to burn. Suddenly he didn’t feel like a friend or classmate but some sort of caricature, the way Luhan kept laughing at him. There was no way Luhan would ever be interested in him, right? ‘Maybe he only hangs out with me cause he feels bad…’ he thought.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to make fun of you or anything. I like learning things about you. I just find it amusing how…how…” Luhan seemed to be trying to put his thoughts together.

“Nerdy I am?” Minseok interrupted, stealing his line. Luhan laughed. He looked Minseok up and down and suddenly got up and hopped on the desk with him.

“Yeah,” he nodded, smiling. “But, I like it. It’s kinda cute.”

What? Cute? Minseok waited to see if Luhan was going to correct or explain himself. It was a bit strange for him to say something like that, or so Minseok thought.

“I think you should come to the party I’m going to Friday night. There’s gonna be girls there! If that’s your thing,” Luhan giggled and nudged Minseok in the ribs with his elbow and looked into his eyes in a peculiar way. Minseok’s ears flushed and he chuckled nervously. The things Luhan were saying were starting to make him a bit uncomfortable, almost as if he was egging him on or something.

“Uh, yeah, maybe, I’ll have to think about it,” he nodded.

“I mean, you’re a pretty good looking guy, don’t be nervous. There’ll be all sorts of girls there, too. I’m sure some of them love cute little nerds like you. Do you have anyone in mind?” Luhan smiled devilishly. Minseok swallowed. If he could shout ‘No, but I would really want to fuck you,’ without it being weird, he would. He also wasn’t sure if saying he wasn’t interested in girls would make things weird or not.

“Er, not really, I mean…I…”

“There’s gotta be someone. Is it Taeyeon?”

“No –“

“Sulli?”

As Luhan prodded, he began to get closer to Minseok once again. He could feel his hands getting clammier by the second.

“No, not her, I – “

“Oh, is it one of the girls from the other schools that likes to hit up our parties?” he said, leaning closer. Minseok could feel Luhan’s breath on his neck.

“No, no, I just…Luhan, could you please back away for a bit? You’re getting kind of close,” he said, leaning away from him slightly with a helpless look in his eyes. As he tried to shift away, their hands grazed one another. “You’re sitting a little close, too…”

Luhan suddenly deadpanned. “Oh, sorry Minnie,” he scooted over a smidge, “Didn’t think you’d mind, I thought you liked me.”

Minseok’s hard stopped in his chest for a moment. “What?”

“I thought you liked me, y’know, I thought we were friends. Didn’t think you minded a little skinship,” Luhan’s mouth curved ever so slightly and his eyes bore into Minseok’s. Luhan tried to make it sound innocent, but Minseok believed he knew what Luhan was trying to get at, he was sure of it.

“Oh, um, I…I do, I just-“

“You what?” Luhan asked, leaning back into Minseok again. ‘Oh, for fuck’s sake,’ he thought, eyebrows knit, ‘he absolutely knows, doesn’t he?’ There was no way of sensibly getting out of this, so Minseok’s next plan of action was to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. He hopped off the desk and wanted to book it for his dorm, but Luhan, that fucking Luhan, was faster. He blocked the door.

“Luhan, please, just let me leave –“ Minseok said, voice quivering.

“You don’t wanna help me look for the answers to this lab sheet?” Luhan teased, “but I thought you liked me.”

Minseok looked at him horrified, his forehead beginning to sweat. There was absolutely no way out of this. He tried to dive for the doorknob but Luhan blocked him. His heart began to thump like he had just been in the middle of running laps around the track.

“I…like you as a friend, Luhan. Now please, let’s just finish this and go, okay?”

“Really? You do? Since when, Minseok?” Luhan prodded once more. On Luhan’s end, he was just playfully teasing, trying to get Minseok to admit to the crush Luhan had a hunch about, but for poor Minseok, it was nothing short of cruel. At any moment, he thought we would have a heart attack and die.

 

Minseok shut his eyes, breathed, and swallowed hard. Both of them knew what Luhan was trying to get at, and both of them knew Minseok’s answer. There really was no getting out of this.

“Since I watched you walk into the classroom and sit down next to me on the first day of class,” Minseok half-shouted. He knew he looked like a lunatic, blurting that out so suddenly. Luhan smiled in satisfaction, crossing his arms and leaning against the door, triumphant. But Minseok balled his fists and puffed out his chest, and just kept on going, “Since the first time we had to come in after class to finish a lab,” he said, back away from Luhan and slumping into the teacher’s chair. He shut his eyes and set his forehead onto his palm as he said quietly, “Since you invited me to the big soccer match and I watched you…I watched you run around in those tight shorts up and down the field.”

Minseok jumped when he suddenly noticed Luhan had settled on top of his legs, in the chair. Luhan peered down into Minseok’s big, cat-like eyes with his own sparkling ones and smiled.

“Is that so?” he teased. “I like you too, Minnie,” he breathed into his ear, “Could never stop thinking about the cute little nerd from chem class…”

Minseok still sort of seemed like he was about to cry, his brows still furrowed in nervousness, breath held, knuckles turning white from the way he griped the arm rests of the chair. Luhan let out a soft, tiny laugh, and leaned in. Minseok gasped and tried to back away, but he was stuck in the chair. Luhan gently griped the back of his neck and joined their lips together.

They kissed softly for about a minute or so, the hum of a dying lightbulb in the background of the stuffy office. Minseok was breathless when Luhan finally pulled away. He stared at Luhan, who smiled back softly.

“You gotta stop staring at me like that. Like you’re about to cry. I’m sory for teasing you, but you know me…I couldn’t help it.”

Minseok couldn’t help but giggle and look away. “I guess I just never thought…that a cool kid like you would like…someone like me.”

Luhan smiled, arms around his neck. He planted a kiss underneath his jaw and whispered, “You don’t need to be nervous around me, Minnie. I’m not that cool, and I’m definitely not too cool for a cute little nerd like you,”

Minseok turned to look at Luhan again, his deep brown eyes gentle and sparkling. Always sparkling.

“I really like you Luhan,” he smiled. Luhan leaned his forehead onto Minseok’s.

“Me too.”

As Luhan shifted around in Minseok’s lap, he suddenly rubbed against something hard in his jeans.

“Oh, does Minnie want to do something naughty in the teacher’s office?” Luhan teased as he brushed against the bulge in his pants again. Minseok moaned out, half in pain, half in yearning.

“Ugh, no, not in here,” he said. Luhan stood up off his lap and opened the door to the office to leave. And Minseok almost jumped up after him with a, “Wait, what are you doing?”

“You said not in here. Come on, my apartment is right across the street from the quad, let’s go,” Luhan waved as he threw on his backpack.

 

 

Everything was happening very quick and very suddenly, and all Minseok could do was hope that it wasn’t a dream. Luhan griped his hand as they ran up the stairs, and he almost couldn’t wait for the door to close as soon as they got into the apartment, because as soon as it was slammed shut, Minseok was being pulled into Luhan’s bedroom.

It was pretty typical for a college student like Luhan; some piles of clothes strewn about here and there, a bed with mismatching sheets, a tissuebox on the nightstand next to a cheap lamp and a cellphone charger, with some Manchester United posters on the wall.

They practically jumped into the bed. Luhan was eager to peel Minseok’s hoodie off. As it went over his head, he muffled something.

“What?” Luhan asked.

“The door,” he said.

Luhan proceeded to take his own shirt off and push Minseok down as he said, “It’s fine, no one’s gonna be here all weekend.”

He fumbled around with the button on Minseok’s jeans, pulling the zipper down and roughly yanking them off the older boy.

“Um, Luhan, I…have never really done anything like this before with a…nother g-“ Luhan cut him off as per usual, face suddenly dangerously close to his.

“It’s okay, Minnie,” he said kissing the boy’s nose, “do you want to go slower then?”

Minseok paused for a moment, relieved Luhan was understanding, then smiled and nodded.

Luhan smiled back then kissed Minseok again, lovingly, but hungrily as he rubbed his hardening dick through his briefs. He then moved onto suckling his neck, which turned into nibbling his collarbone. Minseok let out a breathy moan.

“Do you like that?” he mumbled against the older boy’s skin.

“Uh huh,” he breathed.

Luhan giggled and started to slip off Minseok’s briefs. His aching cock sprung from the elastic band as they were tossed aside. Luhan did the same with his sweatpants.

Luhan continued to kiss Minseok’s neck as he grabbed both of their hard-ons and jacked them off together.

Minseok shut his eyes and let himself get lost in the pleasure. This was all like a dream to him. He never could’ve imagined he’d have pretty boy Luhan’s hands wrapped around his dick, mouth at his neck, nestled in the younger boy’s bed. The sensation was almost becoming too much for him.

“Ah…Luhan, I think I’m going to –“

“Come? Not yet, Minnie. I’m not done,” he giggled. Minseok bucked his hips upward as Luhan took his hand away. He opened the drawer on the nightstand next to bed and pulled out a small bottle labeled “Boy Jelly”; it wasn’t too hard for Minseok to figure out what it was for. Luhan certainly had gotten some use out of it, as it was half empty already.

“Do you want me to…or maybe you wanna…” Luhan didn’t specify exactly what he was trying to ask him but the older boy knew what he was trying to say. Minseok simply smiled and flipped himself over, his bottom lightly brushing against Luhan’s dick. The pillow Minseok hugged as he stuck his ass out in the air smelled just like Luhan. He griped it tighter while Luhan poured the cool liquid over his hole and began pumping his middle finger in and out.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to this,” he said as he used his other hand to gently caress Minseok’s thigh, “Every time I left chemistry or one of those long, stupid labs, I would come and sit here in this bed…” Minseok cried out as he added another finger and began to poke at his prostate, “and think about fucking you, just like this…”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Luhan’s fingers teasing Minseok, occasionally pumping his other hand over his dick, sometimes going down and giving the head, leaking precome, a lick. Soon Minseok was rocking back and forth on Luhan’s slender fingers.

“Ugh, Luhan…please…” the older boy muffled into the pillow.

“Please what? I can’t hear you, Minnie,” he teased.

“Please fuck me…”

Luhan smiled and planted a cute tiny kiss on Minseok’s ass before he turned around to lay down on his back. Luhan squeezed some lube onto his dick as he settled in between Minseok’s legs, then moved in to kiss him once more. Minseok called out Luhan’s name as he entered him, suddenly but slowly.

“I really like you, Minnie,” he breathed. Minseok grabbed a fistful of his hair and jerked upwards when his cock, slick and warm, hit his prostate.

“Muh….me too…Lu..ha..ah!”

Luhan began to pull in and out, slowly. He kissed him once more as he began to thrust. Minseok wrapped his legs around Luhan as his mouth moved back down to his neck like he had earlier to finish off the mark that was beginning to form.

“Faster Luhan, please!” he moaned. Luhan certainly did as he was told, and you could definitely tell he had the stamina of an athelete; Minseok slammed his eyes shut as they rolled back into his head. Again, it was all almost too much for him handle. Luhan whispering sweet murmurs into the skin of his neck, his thicker-than-average cock drilling into his hole. It was nothing compared to the fingers Minseok would use when he ran back to his dorm in utter sexual frustration. He had been craving this for so long; both of them had. He was just glad Luhan was the one to break the tension.

Luhan came back for one last sloppy kiss before he rested his forehead against Minseok’s like he did in the teacher’s office earlier. His eyes were still squeezed shut.

“Minseok,” he breathed, “look at me.” The two smiled at each other and Luhan teasingly pulled in and out.

“Ah…I’m close…” Minseok said, hugging him tightly. Luhan flashed him his signature devilish grin as he began to fuck him as fast as he could.

Minseok could feel it as the head of Luhan’s cock kept hitting him…right there…

“Luhan!” he cried out as the sticky white fluid was shooting all over his and Luhan’s bellies. Luhan kept thrusting in until he also called out Minseok’s name in grunts, sprinkled with bits of dirty, broken Chinese, filling Minseok up with his own come.

 

The two stayed like that for a moment, Luhan’s throbbing cock still inside Minseok, his mess all over their stomachs, as they caught their breaths. Luhan was still mumbling in Chinese.

Minseok nuzzled against Luhan’s cheek and asked him what he was saying.

“I really, really like you, Minseok,” he smiled. Suddenly, he slowly pulled out of Minseok and climbed off the top of him. He grabbed the bed sheets that had ended up strewn halfway off the bed and pulled them over themselves, carefully tucking them around Minseok as he nuzzled up into his side.

“So…um…are we going to be…a thing now, or –“

“Well, it might not be so good for me image to be seen with, y’know, the nerd,” Luhan teased, “but you’re so cute, I think I’ll make an exception.”

They giggled and wrapped their arms around each other, cuddling and nodding off in each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Took a little bit of liberty with the confession bit, but I hope the requester enjoys it anyways. I bet it could be fluffier, but I tried my best, lol. Still getting the hang of writing smut. As always, ideas and helful, constructive critique are welcome. This also has been cross-posted to AFF under the same title.


End file.
